Lindsey Strauss
Lindsey Strauss was an editor who worked and fell in love with Lucas Scott. While she did try to impress Lucas' family and friends and quickly befriended Haley and Brooke, she clashed with Lucas' ex-girlfriend Peyton because she was jealous of what Lucas and Peyton had together and offended by Peyton's rude behavior towards her. Lindsey and Lucas eventually became engaged but Lindsey realized he would never stop loving Peyton, so she left him at the altar. Lucas tried to persuade her to come back to him, but in the end, Lindsey returned to New York and Lucas admitted his feelings for Peyton and proposed to her. Lucas later visited her when his second novel was released and the two parted on good terms, despite Lindsey's initial annoyance that he and Peyton were engaged. Biography Before the Series Lindsey attended an Ivy League school. She then followed her father into publishing, as he owned a publishing company. She joined it, although she felt as though she had to prove herself, more so than others. Haley got close to Lindsey as she was unsure about her, though she was rooting for Lucas to be with Peyton or Brooke. And ever since that day they were friends. Ever since Lindsey was young, she was claustrophobic. Her father died of cancer but not before being unable to walk, talk or even recognize her. She had to turn off his ventilator and stated that she could always hear the last breath he took. Shortly after they began working together, Lindsey and Lucas began a relationship. Once she made it as an editor, she got a lucky bamboo which she saw as a symbol that she had made her dream. When Brooke opened Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill and Peyton opened Red Bedroom Records, she gave both of them a lucky bamboo as a gift. The first time Lindsey met Haley was at a cafe, as Haley wanted to interrogate her, asking her to bring her driver's license. Season 5 Although Lucas lived in Tree Hill while Lindsey still lived and worked in New York, she traveled down to visit Lucas regularly, while also working on editing his second novel. When Lucas' ex-girlfriends Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis returned to Tree Hill, Lindsey became insecure in her relationship, though she started a friendship with Brooke. However, due to Peyton's lasting feelings for Lucas the two girls were bitter and rude to each other, although Lindsey always had admired the "Peyton from the book". After fighting with Lucas over Peyton, Lucas proposed to her, she accepted and the two began to plan their wedding with Haley as the matron of honour and Brooke designing Lindsey's wedding dress. After Haley and Nathan separated, both Lindsey and Lucas aimed to reconcile the couple by hosting a joint wedding shower. Peyton and Lindsey had a huge fight when they were locked in Tree Hill High's library with Brooke, Haley, Tim, and Mia. Peyton tells Lindsey not to laugh at Tim, and Lindsey replies by singing a song with the lyrics, "Her name's Peyton, fake blond Peyton, she doesn't have a boyfriend cause she's a bitch." Peyton is offended and retaliates with the song lyrics "Her name's Lindsey, man face Lindsey, but her boyfriend proposed to me first with the very same ring." Lindsey does not believe Peyton as Lucas has never told her this. Peyton goes on to continue insulting Lindsey, yelling at her that "Daddy gave the little rich girl everything she ever wanted." Lindsey tells Peyton about her father's death, saying that she had to turn off the ventilator because he was so sick he couldn't move or recognize her and her mother was destroyed. Lindsey runs away from the group. The heartbreaking confession drives Brooke to tears and makes Peyton feel horrible. She seeks Lindsey out and apologizes to her. During Lindsey and Lucas's wedding, she linked "The Comet" to Peyton and believed she couldn't marry him because of his love for Peyton, shocking Lucas. Peyton came to Lindsey's office to try and reconcile the couple, but Lindsey says that since Peyton hasn't read the book, she obviously doesn't know Lucas's apparent love for her. Later on, Lindsey told Lucas that she was with someone else. Lucas became enraged and took out his frustrations on his basketball game. Lindsey then returned to Lucas' home to retrieve the rest of her stuff and gave back Lucas' ring before leaving. Season 6 When Lucas had to go to New York to meet with Lindsey about his book tour, he told her that he was going to marry Peyton. She asked him why he couldn't tell her this over the phone and was annoyed. However, they left on good terms. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lindsey Strauss/Relationships *''Family'': Lindsey Strauss/Family Family Lindsey was raised in a loving family by her two parents. She held a very strong relationship with her father and aimed to follow his footsteps career-wise. When Lindsey started dating Lucas Scott, he and her father got on well together, although not long after starting her relationship her father became sick and painfully died of cancer, leaving Lindsey devastated. Romantic Life After starting to edit Lucas Scott's first novel, the two began to enter a romantic relationship and would split their time between Tree Hill and New York. Lucas helped Lindsey through her father's death from cancer during their relationship. The first strains in their relationship began when Lucas' ex-girlfriend Peyton Sawyer returned to town and the couple fought due to Peyton's obvious feelings for Lucas. Despite this, the two became engaged and began planning their wedding. On their wedding day, Lindsey couldn't go through with it believing Lucas had feelings for Peyton, and left him at the alter. Lucas continuously called and e-mailed Lindsey trying to reconcile their relationship, until he finally realized it was over and admitted his love for Peyton. Career Lindsey began her career as a junior book editor in her father's publishing company. The very first book she edited was Lucas' ''An Unkindness of Ravens, ''but she struggled with the image of being the boss's daughter. However, she grew to overcome it when she proved she was good at her job and deserved it. Trivia *She has the same initials as Lucas Scott, her former fiance. *She had the same ring Lucas used to propose for Peyton. Strauss, Lindsey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Females